


Art: You can't win, Harry

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drapple, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort wasn't Harry's worst enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: You can't win, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Herumtreiber's haiku [If Eve fell, so can you](http://herumtreiber.livejournal.com/353494.html#cutid1)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/139948/139948_original.jpg)


End file.
